Aki Natsu
Aki Natsu (奈津 愛希 Natsu Aki) is a supporting character of Inō Battle wa Nichijō-kei no Naka de. She is one of the members of Hajime's clique. Her ability called Head Hunting, enables her to know every detail about other person's ability just by looking at them. Appearance Aki has extremely long, flowing brown hair that reaches below her knees, her hair is wavy and and it is tied into braids with blue ribbons on each side. She has two flower clips, that are white and yellow on the right side if her fringe. And she has red, circular, glasses. Her usual clothing is a black shirt, light brown dress over the shirt with a red ribbon, knee high stockings and brown shoes. Personality Aki is a cheerful and outgoing girl. Around her allies in Fallen Black, she always shows a joyful and funny side, even creating nicknames for all of them. However, around her classmates at school, she instead shows an elegant and lady-like side. Aki has mentioned both sides are part of her. History Background Aki comes from a rich family. She goes to the exclusive all-girls Sakuragawa High School where she’s respected and liked by her classmates. At some point, she was invited to join the Fairy War and she accepted. Later, she would join Fallen Black as the 3rd member. Fallen Black vs F Arc One day, at Fallen Black's base, Hajime Kiryū revealed the information Reatier gave him. The location of the base of an enemy group called F has been discovered. He decided to send a group, formed by him, Hitomi Saitō and Aki. On their way, Aki was bothered by the small size of Hitomi's car and by the smoke of Hajime's cigarettes. Once they entered F's base, they were attacked by a man with glasses, who launched a lot of trucks at them. Thanks to Hajime's driving skills, they managed to evade them. Before Aki could tell everyone about the man's powers, Hajime quickly deduced his power was the magnetism, making Aki angry for stealing her role. After Hajime beat the man, they were surrounded by many ability users. Using his power, Hajime took Hitomi and Aki's hands and flew to the sky. While resting in some building, Hitomi saw through a window a small child sleeping inside a tank of water. Upon seeing the child, Aki noticed the terrible power that child held. She said that child's power was called "System" and she was the strongest ability user. After returning to the base, Fallen Black alongside Reatier discussed the matter. Aki explained the details about System's power and how no one could beat her. Reatier decided to take this matter to the higher-ups in the War Management Committee, however in the end, the fairies decided to ignore Aki's warnings and proposed a plan to attack System with every ability user in the war. After Hajime decided to attack F and System on his own, Hitomi decided to recruit the other members and destroy F before Hajime. Aki happily accepted to join Hitomi and agreed with her to tech Hajime a lesson. At F's base, Aki and Yanagi Akutagawa teamed up and attack F's members in order to attract their attention, so Fantasia could check the computers to look for a way to control System. Due to Fantasia not finding anything, Hitomi advanced to next phase of her plan. She would make Yanagi hack the computer which was controlling System's sleep in order to let her sleep forever. Once they located the building where System was sleeping, Fantasia and Shugo decided to stay outside to beat anyone who comes near. Meanwhile, Aki, Hitomi and Yanagi went to System's room, however, when they entered, the saw the whole room damaged. At that moment, System, who was floating in the air, quickly proceeded to attack Hitomi. However, Hajime appeared and blocked her attack, protecting them. Hajime revealed that System has accepted to join Fallen Black in exchange for some candies. After Hajime left, Aki and the rest of Fallen Black destroyed F. After F's destruction, System was named Umeko Tanaka by Hajime and Hitomi. Aki was the one who changed Umeko's appearance, cutting her hair and giving her new clothes. Sometimes, Umeko would stay at Aki's house. Sometime later, Hajime hurt his eye and decided to kidnap a member of Virgin Child, who had the power to cure his eye. However, they ended up kidnapping the wrong person. Then, everyone started blaming each other, but in the end, they decided it was Hajime's fault and left. Before going home, Aki gave Hajime some medicine for his eye and told him to pay her back later with interest. Fallen Black vs Hearts Arc After Hajime Kiryū left the house without saying nothing, Hitomi decided to ask for Aki and Fantasia's opinion in the matter. Aki guessed Hajime was dating another girl, making Hitomi feel worried. After Shūgo Toki and Yanagi decided to team up against the group called Hearts, Shugo asked Aki to keep a constant vigilance over the building where Hatsuhiko Habikino (Heart's leader) was hiding. After she managed to spot him once, she learned everything about his power and informed Shugo about it. With her work done, she decided to leave and leave everything in the boys’ hands. Shugo thanked her, something she found very unusual coming from him. Aki answered that he didn’t need to thank her because they were allies. Shugo just smirked at such word, Aki mentioned that it was true they didn’t know each other that long and even though she wouldn’t’ cry if one of them dies tomorrow, she still wanted them to win. When she asked him if that was reason enough to call each other allies, Shugo just said she was right. Climax of the Fairy War Arc After Umeko Tanaka's death and Fallen Black’s break up, Aki decided to side with Hitomi Saitō and Shūgo Toki. One day, when she was leaving school with some classmates, she spotted Shizumu Sagami outside her school. Upon seeing her elegant and lady-like personality around her classmates, Sagami noticed she was completely different from her usual chatty and outgoing self. He asked her which personality was the real one, but she just answered that both were aspects of herself. While talking about Fallen Black’s break up and Tamaki Hinoemata, Aki mentioned that before the group’s break up, Tamaki asked her to observe a high school boy named Jurai Andō. Aki used her power to learn everything about his power, including its true form, and informed Tamaki about it. Sagami was intrigued by the true form of Jurai’s power. Aki told him that “Dark and Dark” had a second form called “Dark and Dark of the End”. After activating that form, the useless black flames would transform into inextinguishable black flames, capable of burning everything around, including the owner. Sagami was astonished by this revelation. After hearing from Sagami about Jurai and Tamaki’s battle which was taking place inside Yanagi Akutagawa's created city, Aki decided to leave and go inform Hitomi about it. Powers an Abilities Head Hunting: When Aki uses her superpower, she is able to learn everything about other people's powers by looking at them. Trivia * Her name Aki 'means "love, affection" (愛) ('a) and "hope" (希) (ki). * Aki's surname Natsu 'means "apple tree" (奈) ('na) and "port" (津) (tsu). * Aki is part of an only-girls group in LINE where she sometimes chats with Hitomi Saitō and Fantasia Yusano. * At some point, Aki and Fantasia went to the convenience store where Hajime Kiryū was working to have a good laugh and they mentioned the work uniform didn't suit him at all. Category:Characters Category:Fallen Black Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Superpower Users